


Courtesy Call

by Phantom_of_the_Frost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Sad, Whump, percy jackson whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_the_Frost/pseuds/Phantom_of_the_Frost
Summary: Percy finds himself in a desperate situation.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Courtesy Call

Percy felt the rugged blade pierce his skin and he froze in shock, staring at the marred face before him. The beast roared and Percy finally tore his eyes away from his opponent to stare down at the black sword lodged in his abdomen. His blood was steadily soaking into his shirt, dripping down the blade to pool at his feet. 

He couldn’t even register the pain as he tried to understand what was happening. He felt Riptide loosen in his grip, but he refused to drop his sword, instead forcing his hand to grip the handle tighter despite the small tremors beginning to overtake his body. 

The monster holding the sword hissed with laughter, beginning to push the sword deeper into him. Percy grunted, pain finally registering to him as it burned its way through his body as the sword tore deeper, ripping through muscles and scraping against bone. 

He allowed the pain to fuel him as he shakily raised his sword and drove it through his opponent, lodging it between the ribs and forcing it deeper, spearing the thing’s lungs. 

The thing’s laughter died in its throat as it suddenly dissipated into nothing more than a shower of yellow sand. 

With the small victory, Percy finally let Riptide slip through his fingers and he reached forward to grab the handle of the dark sword impaling him. He stumbled slightly, fighting to stay on his feet. 

An inhuman groan left his lips as he tried to pull the blade from where it was stuck. His eyes burned with tears and he could feel a cold sweat break out over his face. Black dots swirled in his vision and he took a jagged step backwards as a wave of dizziness overcame him. 

He felt the desperate need to lay down to keep his head from spinning and his vision from darkening. 

However, something primal in him knew that if he lost his footing and went down, he wouldn’t be getting back up. 

So instead, he squeezed his eyes closed and wrapped both fists tightly around the sword before taking several deep breaths, trying to work up the courage to pull the sword free. His hands were trembling, but Percy forced them to tighten around the handle before pulling the sword free with a scream. 

Once the sword was free, the pain itself knocked Percy from his feet. He collapsed to the ground, feeling his body being slowly encased by his own warm blood. 

He couldn’t die here. 

He was supposed to meet Annabeth for her birthday, today. He  _ promised _ . He couldn’t die  _ today.  _

He gritted his teeth as a wave of pain tore through him, leaving him panting and dizzy. He racked his brain for something to help him, frustrated that he didn’t have any nectar or ambrosia on him. He turned his head to look around the small clearing of the mall where he had intended to pick up a small present for Annabeth before their date. The monster had attacked him and caught him off guard, but as soon as the ugly black beast roared for the first time, the people scattered like ants, leaving the mall eerily silent and empty. 

There was no one to help him. 

He closed his eyes, trying to swallow the bile climbing its way up his throat. He didn’t have long. 

He took a ragged breath, feeling pain arc its way through him at the small movement. Not knowing what else to do, he tried to reach out for his dad, but his voice was very weak and it hurt to speak. His thoughts weren’t much better, frantic and confusing even to himself as he tried to explain the situation to his father. 

After several moments of dead silence after his pathetic prayer, he opened his eyes deciding that he needed to somehow get back to his feet. He  _ couldn’t  _ die here. He couldn’t leave Annabeth. He turned on his side, a groan caught in his throat as he pulled his arms under him before pushing himself to his hands and knees. 

He reached a hand down to press against his wound, sad to feel the blood squeeze its way between his fingers before dripping down to join the puddle of blood underneath him. 

He heard it before he saw it. The beautiful sound of a small trickle of water...

He raised his head, trying to blink the blackness out of his vision and looking for the source of the sound. 

There, not ten yards away was a fountain. Percy began to desperately push himself closer to the water, leaving a smear of blood behind him. His hands were bloody and he slipped, falling back to the hard floor, but quickly forced himself back up. 

He didn’t have long before he lost too much blood. He continued pushing himself towards the fountain, a pained smile stretching across his face as he touched the cold marble that surrounded the water. He fought to pull himself up, hands slipping on the smooth surface, but he eventually got one of his feet to cooperate enough to tip his weight over. 

He let himself roll into the water with a loud splash. He relaxed into the water for several seconds before opening his eyes. The water around him was pink, contaminated with his blood. He ran his hand along the bottom of the fountain, tracing along pennies and other change that had collected at the bottom of the well. 

He smiled to himself relieved as he took a deep breath. He was going to be fine. Annabeth was going to be pissed for sure, and would probably spend most of her birthday yelling at him for being so careless, but he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to see her again. 

He finally looked down to his stomach, but was confused at what he saw. The relief that had just filled him was snatched away, replaced with cold dread. The injury no longer hurt, but was still bleeding  _ profusely _ . It didn’t seem to be getting any smaller, and he was  _ still _ losing blood. Percy panicked and pressed both hands against the wound, trying to keep his precious blood inside of him. 

He didn’t understand! Water  _ always _ healed him. He felt his eyes water in defeat. The water wasn’t healing him; his father wasn’t helping him. He was still losing blood and his body was slowly beginning to turn numb. Percy laid at the bottom of the fountain, desperately pressing his hands against his injury while trying to figure out what else he could do. 

He wasn’t  _ really _ going to die here, was he? 

Fear suddenly gripped him and he abandoned compressing his injury to try and find his phone. He finally located it, and pulled it out of his pocket. His hands were still bloody and shaking, but he managed to get a good grip on his phone and pull it into his line of sight. The phone was also covered in his blood, and Percy tried to wipe it away before lifting the phone out of the water. It hurt to have his arms raised, but he  _ had _ to tell Annabeth. He needed to hear her voice. 

He held the button on the side of his phone to cut it on, but the screen stayed dark. After almost a full minute of him holding the button down while shaking in anticipation and praying for the phone to work, he finally surrendered. Percy let a sob pass his lips as he lowered his hands to rest against his chest. He was alone. 

He was alone and dying and he couldn’t even call Annabeth or his mom to speak to them. 

Percy’s hands shook and he let the phone slip from his fingers and land in the water next to him. He wanted to sit up. He wanted to scream, but his body felt numb and his hands weren’t responding to him like they should. The water around him was turning a darker pink with each second, and Percy knew he was fighting a losing battle. 

He could see the soft lights on the mall’s ceiling through the bloody water, and found himself transfixed by their glow. The sound of water trickling through the fountain was steadily lulling him into a sense of peace, and Percy took a deep breath, trying his best to picture Annabeth and his mom in his mind, wanting them to be the last thing he sees. 

Of  _ fucking _ course he would survive two wars only to die in an ambush by a lone monster because he was distracted. How fitting. 

His head lulled to the side without his permission, but he couldn’t find the strength to move it back to stare again at the lights above him. The water seemed to be darkening and Percy finally surrendered to the call to rest and allowed his eyelids to finally drift shut. He didn’t need to see the bloody fountain or water anyways. He just needed to focus his mind on his mom and Annabeth’s face. 

That was all he truly needed. 


End file.
